1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of modesty garments in general, and in particular to a privacy garment to cover a patient's regions that are normally exposed by a rear opening hospital gown.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,703; 4,689,829; 5,557,801; and 5,625,895, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse protective garments for an individual's buttock area to prevent injury.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical modesty coverage for an individual's buttocks area while wearing a hospital gown.
As most medical patient's are all too acutely aware, all hospital style gowns having rear openings seem designed to maximize the potential for embarrassment due to the virtually unavoidable exposure of the patient's buttock area while wearing such a gown.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among hospital patients for a new and improved type of privacy accessory that can be worn underneath a hospital gown to cover the patient's buttock area, and the provision of such an invention is a stated objective of the present invention.